


T ∆ T T O O || m y g

by Cocaine_Lavenders



Category: leaboosquad, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocaine_Lavenders/pseuds/Cocaine_Lavenders
Summary: he intrigues me even though I haven't even heard his voice. But why? without really thinking about it, I pull up my sleeve and reveal those three letters:M Y G.





	T ∆ T T O O || m y g

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lol myself](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lol+myself), [Cocaine_Lavenders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocaine_Lavenders/gifts).



In my world, everyone has an instant glimpse into the future. At birth, our soulmates are already predicted and set in stone.

The tattoos we all have give us only one hint, the initials. Its crazy how there really are no chances because your life is already planned out by god, or whoever plans that out.

I bet by now you are wondering who I am. Well, my name is Lea Lados and I'm just a college drop-out trying to fulfill their everlasting dream. Mine is to become a musician.

My parents always told me that our soulmate (who ever they may be) will love us for who we are, which is why they were our soulmates to begin with.

I always felt that maybe our soulmate is really just someone we are for in ourselves to love just because their initials are permanently apart of your body. My parents never agreed because our soulmate is our perfect person. I mean Chris Evans is my idea of a perfect person but I'm farely certain he's not my soul mate.

•

It's a chilly Sunday morning, my favorite type of morning. I love to be bundled up in sweaters while drinking a hot tea or coffee, a book open in front of me. I'm always at the coffee shop across from my studio apartment.

Today, the shop is noticeably more empty than the typical Sundays.

Two older men are chatting over coffee, a teenage boy and girl are giggling at each other, pointing at the whipped cream clouds on their noses.

I dont normally focus on the customers around me, I tend to focus on the lyrics written in the pages of my journal I take everywhere. My ear buds are normally playing classical instrumentals rather then being wrapped tightly around my phone.

The little ring of the bell above the door pulls my gaze to the one who entered. He was  _different_.

**Author's Note:**

> lol join the #leaboo squad
> 
> instagrams are:  
> @leasbiggestfan_loveu  
> @peanut.cat


End file.
